


Уроки истории

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [5]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Historical, Original Mythology, analytics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Разбор концепции альбома "Thornstar". Краткий обзор без углубления в исторический контекст.
Series: FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845040
Kudos: 1





	Уроки истории

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Lord of the Lost

3 августа 2018 года Lord of the Lost выпустили восьмой полноформатный альбом — _«Thornstar»_. Это концептуальная работа, в основе которой лежит мифология исчезнувшей цивилизации _пангаев_. [Тексты песен](https://vk.com/page-135488863_53309887) знакомят с некоторыми духами и демонами пангайского пантеона, но основное место занимают сложные взаимоотношения богов-демиургов — Морганы и Хэйтора. 

Изначально «Thornstar» должен был стать продолжением шестого релиза «Empyrean», рисующего далёкое будущее: группа людей покидает раздираемую войнами Землю и отправляется в бесконечное космическое путешествие, в надежде обрести новый дом. Однако планы изменились — Лорд предложил обратиться к прошлому нашей планеты и взять за основу культуру исчезнувшей цивилизации, о существовании которой узнал в 1998-м году на Мальте. Остальные участники, в юности тоже сталкивавшиеся с упоминанием пангаев, с готовностью поддержали эту идею. Но найти информацию в интернете оказалось затруднительно: «Все сайты на эту тему запрещены, заблокированы или расположены в дарк-нете. Это что, религиозная цензура?» — говорил Лорд. Тем не менее, после изучения архивных материалов, достать которые оказалось не так-то просто, была подготовлена сопроводительная [статья](https://vk.com/page-135488863_53348757), кратко обрисовывающая основные аспекты пангайской мифологии и помогающая лучше прочувствовать атмосферу альбома, о записи которого снят трёхсерийный документальный фильм «Rise of the Thornstar» ([с русскими субтитрами](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1CZDufpurCmvQYelzTlFRXNr3Og3NCkl)). 

Безусловно, всё это очень интригующе, но отсутствие каких-либо других источников информации, кроме сайта группы, вызывает закономерный вопрос: существовала ли эта цивилизация на самом деле? «Кто знает, возможно, мы всё это действительно выдумали», — сказал Лорд в одном из интервью. Находятся как верящие, так и сомневающиеся. 

Фактически культура пангаев является постмодернистской игрой — это выдумка, построенная на вольном обращении с историческими фактами и эклектичном наборе элементов существующих мифологий. Результат получился интересным, хотя несоответствий действительности в нём достаточно. «В конце концов, мы не пытаемся проводить уроки истории», — что ж, сделаем это за него. Невозможно реконструировать выдуманное общество, но кое-какие предположения в процессе анализа можно сделать (мы будем говорить о типичных вариантах, поскольку если затрагивать исключения, выйдет очень объёмная и отвлечённая от сути работа).

**ОБЩИЕ СВЕДЕНИЯ:**

Название цивилизации созвучно с Пангеей (от древнегреческого «всеземля») — сверхконтинентом, существовавшем миллионы лет назад и расколовшимся на материки, со временем принявшие привычные нам очертания. Можно утверждать, что такое явное созвучие не случайно: как существование Пангеи повлияло на континенты, так и культура пангаев, со слов участников группы, оказала влияние на все более поздние культуры. 

Довольно иронично именование пангайской цивилизации «Атлантидой Севера». Атлантида является философским мифом, в котором Платон изложил свои политические взгляды; почти то же самое сделал Лорд: «Мы убеждены, что с такой религией наш мир был бы лучше». Он изложил очень гуманистическую, антропоцентрическую систему верований. Как Платон изображал идеальное государство (Афины, а вовсе не Атлантиду, жители которой утратили полубожественную природу, погрязнув в роскоши, однако именно этот образ впечатлил современников и потомков), так и Лорд описывает религию, в основе которой не преклонение перед божеством и забота о посмертии, а проживание интересной, насыщенной жизни и непричинение зла. Наконец, как бесследно канула Атлантида, так исчезли и пангаи.   
Упоминания северной Атлантиды действительно существуют, но совсем не в том контексте: в XIX веке гипотеза под таким названием возникла у ботаников и зоологов — предполагалось, что существовал обширный участок суши, соединявший Евразию с Америкой, однако это не подтвердилось.

В статье говорится, что развитая цивилизация пангаев опередила месопотамскую и египетскую. «Хронологически пангаи существовали между 12 000 и 9 000 г. до н.э. и распространялись из Северной Европы и южных направлений в Альпы». Выходит, эта цивилизация возникла раньше Древней Месопотамии (4 000 до н.э.) и Древнего Египта (середина 4 000 до н.э.), однако её развитость под большим сомнением.   
Пангаи застали конец позднего палеолита и ранний мезолит, сопровождавшиеся существенными климатическими изменениями — за периодом оледенения пришло потепление, снова сменившееся субарктическим периодом. В силу суровых природных условий Северная Европа существенно отставала от южных областей.   
Вероятно, на идею обратиться к такой древности Лорда натолкнули упоминания Гамбургской и пришедшей ей на смену Аренсбургской археологических культур — предположительно первых на территории Германии. Тогда уже начали появляться первые поселения, однако они были сезонными — племена кочевали следом за стадами северных оленей и другими животными, на которых охотились.   
За обозначенный период времени совершенствовались технологии производства каменных и костяных орудий труда, постепенно начался переход от охоты и собирательства к оседлому образу жизни и приручению животных, развивались ремёсла (изготовление одежды, примитивной утвари), резьба по камню и кости, наскальная живопись, возник товарообмен. В эпоху мезолита уже существовала речь, начали формироваться религиозные представления, но абстрактное мышление ещё было слабо развито.   
Хотя хронологически культура пангаев в большей степени соответствует позднему палеолиту, её прогрессивность подчёркнута упоминанием, что археологические находки больше соответствуют эпохе неолита, начавшемуся на территории Европы лишь в пятом тысячелетии до н.э. В неолите начали добывать кремень, изобрели топор, освоили изготовление керамики, но всё это стало возможно благодаря тому, что климат стал мягче.

В статье в основном говорится о мифологии, и как таковая жизнь пангаев затрагивается мало, но всё же кое-какие факты можно почерпнуть. Например, что покойных было принято кремировать с принадлежавшими им вещами («Пусть вас несёт пламя!» — такой фразой сопровождался этот ритуал), скорбеть о покойных было не принято. Или о том, что у пангаев уже существовала система письменности, называемая _Г'хахул_ , состоящая из сотен вариаций знаков. На самом деле, в мезолите появились зачатки пиктографии, но настоящей письменности не существовало, она возникла гораздо позже — в бронзовом веке (3 000 до н.э.), с появлением клинописи и египетской иероглифики. Визуально письменность Г'хахула напоминает руны, происхождение которых доподлинно неизвестно (по одному из предположений руны возникли в III веке до н.э., совместив в себе написание некоторых знаков из лидийского алфавита и латиницы). Существовали у пангаев и знаки препинания, соответствующие европейским, хотя подобная система появилась лишь во II веке до н.э., а современный вид получила не раньше XV века н.э. В древних же письменностях в основном употреблялись знаки словораздела и границ предложений. Кроме того, Г'хахул включал систему нумерации, идентичную арабской десятичной, чего тоже не могло быть — изначально цифры записывали палочками; древнейшие системы счисления тоже существенно отличались: шумерская была шестнадцатеричной и записывалась клинописью, а в египетской каждая цифра обозначалась особыми иероглифами. Арабские цифры появились примерно в V веке н.э. Отмечается, что «цифры» Г'хахула могли послужить прообразом современной нотной грамоты. Хотя примитивная нотная запись существовала с древности, на формирование современной повлияли невмы (от латинского «кивок»), использовавшиеся в средневековье для записи церковной музыки и фиксировавшие высоту звуков, но не ритм, а современная система сформировалась не позднее XVII века н.э. 

Стоит обратить особое внимание и на этот факт: «Моргана и Хэйтор изображаются как брат и сестра, а также как влюблённая пара. Это может показаться неприемлемым по современным меркам, но внутри культуры пангаев отношения между членами семей не были чем-то редким».  
В мезолите уже сформировались определённые правила поведения, традиции и запреты, за нарушение которых следовало наказание. Инцест воспринимался отрицательно, поскольку было замечено, что подобные связи негативно сказываются на потомстве — дети рождаются слабыми, нежизнеспособными или с явными уродствами. Поэтому во многих обществах запрет распространялся на связи не только между родными братьями и сёстрами, но и между членами одного рода или общины. Лишь позже, с возникновением социального расслоения и формирования знати, инцест стал практиковаться ради удержания власти. В Древнем Египте к тому же, сохранялся пережиток матриархата: владение землёй передавалось по женской линии, и муж имел право пользования только при жизни жены, поэтому чтобы избежать дробления или внезапного лишения собственности, женились на сёстрах и дочерях. Но во времена пангаев такие меры были ни к чему — если община вела оседлый (а точнее, полуоседлый) образ жизни, земля принадлежала всем членам племени. А раз так, то можно предположить, что у пангаев был матриархат, поскольку такая форма общественного устройства допускает инцест между близкими родственниками (но следует оговориться, что отношения родных братьев и сестёр всё же считались нежелательными).   
В пользу этого предположения говорит и тот факт, что главой пантеона являлась богиня, а также особо подчёркивалась роль матери. Но матриархат не был характерен для этой области Европы. Следует ещё отметить, что матриархат не означает власть женщин. Они владели имуществом и имели право наследования, но фактически управляли всем мужчины, хотя к старшим представительницам семей относились с уважением, т.к. они являлись ядром общины. В таких обществах род вели по материнской линии, поэтому воспитанием детей занимались братья матери; главным достоинством женщины считалась плодовитость, а не целомудренность, поэтому в некоторых культурах брачные союзы не заключались, или же женщина могла иметь несколько мужей. Деления на привычные нам семьи в те времена не существовало — все поколения и ветви рода жили вместе, в общинном доме. 

Затем из статьи можно узнать, что пангаи не различали звёзды, солнце и другие небесные тела, но при этом всё же знали о лунных фазах. Смена времени суток, сезонов и т.д. воспринимались метафорически, как проявление взаимодействия Всевышней Пары — Морганы и Хэйтора.   
Человечество всегда интересовалось астрономией, поскольку по звёздам и положениям светил определяли времена года, предсказывали погоду, ориентировались на местности. И хотя в глубокой древности ещё не умели составлять календари и делать необходимые расчёты, но в наскальной живописи сохранились изображения, которые принято трактовать как обозначения тех или иных астрономических явлений. Поэтому кажется нелогичным, что пангаи, опередившие своё время, придавали мало значения вещам, непосредственно влиявшим на жизнь. Хотя, скорее всего, в статье допущена неточная формулировка. 

Далее: «Частое изображение металлических изделий, что, предположительно, берёт начало с конца пангайской культуры бронзового века» — да, добыча металла характерна для бронзового века, но в эпоху мезолита на севере этим практически не занимались, и не только потому, что ещё не достигли соответствующего развития, но и в силу последнего оледенения; к тому же, бронзовый век начался в третьем тысячелетии до н.э., поэтому исчезнувшие в девятом тысячелетии пангаи попросту не могли его застать.

Выясняется, что существование пангаев не было мирным: «войны в основном велись из-за осуждения чего-либо». Это также выглядит странно. Безусловно, в палеолите и мезолите случались стычки между племенами, но их ещё нельзя назвать войной; к тому же, поселения тех периодов не имели укреплений на случай нападения. А вот в эпоху неолита, когда численность населения увеличилась, уже можно говорить о войнах. Появлялись первые укрепления, художники запечатлевали сцены битв, а главное – археологи находят массовые захоронения. Вероятно, часть конфликтов вспыхивала из-за убеждений (например, одно племя нарушило порядки другого, осквернило священное место и т.д.), но преимущественно это была борьба за ресурсы, да и нередко кочевые охотники нападали на встречающиеся на пути поселения.   
Но вернёмся к пангаям: «Он (демон Шанго) поддерживает в людях дух бунтарства и желание бросать вызов традициям и нормам, выступать против взглядов большинства и стоять на своём. Сегодня эти качества уже не кажутся чем-то сверхъестественным. Однако, учитывая, каким ограниченным было мышление пангаев, такие взгляды было принято считать нетрадиционными». Действительно, такое поведение для первобытных людей отнюдь не характерно. Всю жизнь человек зависел от коллектива — своей общины; индивидуализм не поощрялся, поскольку для успешного функционирования маленького общества требовалась сплочённость во всём. Вдобавок, к традициям относились с большим почтением — существовало стремление во всём следовать заветам предков, поскольку всё новое и непривычное воспринималось как источник опасности. Нарушителей устоявшихся норм и обычаев могли изгнать, а то и вовсе убить.  
Первые пангайские военачальники обещали бойцам кремировать их тела, это сопровождалось ритуальной фразой: «Дайте мне ваши жизни, а я дам вам огонь!» 

Оказывается, пангаям было знакомо понятие родины, что тоже для обозначенного периода не характерно. Да, начиная с конца палеолита образ жизни всё больше менялся от кочевого к оседлому, возникали не временные, а уже постоянные поселения, но до осознания такой концепции, как «родина», ещё очень далеко. Такие представления начали складываться с окончательным закреплением языковых особенностей и определённых традиций на той или иной территории, формированием наций и первых государств. 

Далее говорится, что пангаи не были склонны к путешествиям, что снова выглядит несоответствием — в указанный период шло активное освоение территорий; люди всё дальше продвигались в северном направлении (особенно в период потепления, который пангаи застали).

Наконец, из статьи узнаём, что пангайское общество могло считать табу. Это самоубийство, т.к. пангай должен был прожить насыщенную, по возможности долгую жизнь, чтобы вернуть свою энергию Моргане; склонность к ночным бодрствованиям (таких называли «негрикор» — «чёрное сердце») и зачатие ребёнка после заката (эти дети получали прозвище «барнот» — «дитя ночи»), поскольку ночь считалась временем Хэйтора; оставление тела не сожжённым — так умерший не сможет вернуть свою жизнь Моргане и окажется во власти Хэйтора, а это может привести к нарушению баланса сил. 

Это все сведения о пангайской цивилизации, которые можно почерпнуть из статьи, но прежде, чем перейти к мифологии, нужно сказать об изображениях божеств. Разумеется, ничего общего с наскальной живописью они не имеют, это осовремененная стилизация. К тому же, в палеолите детально изображали животных и очень схематично охотников, поскольку рисунок животного выполнял ещё и ритуальную функцию — его пронзали копьями, «приманивая» удачу на охоте; в мезолите акцент смещается на условные изображения людей, выполняющих те или иные действия, они не находятся в состоянии покоя, причём это многофигурные сцены, т.к. человек ощущал себя частью коллектива. Ничего похожего на представленные в статье изображения не было, своих божеств древние тоже изображали схематично.

**МИФОЛОГИЯ:**

Мифология пангаев, называющаяся _Г'хахир_ («быть вместе» или «единство двух»), весьма интересна, но слишком сложна для заявленного отрезка времени.   
Религиозные воззрения палеолита и мезолита можно назвать прагматичными — через одушевление природы и наделение её человеческими чертами люди пытались объяснить те или иные явления, познавали мир. Одни группы племён поклонялись звёздам, другие верили, что ведут свой род от определённых животных, кто-то чтил духов предков, а кто-то божеств плодородия и т.д., вариаций было много. Прагматичность же выражалась в том, что наши предки пытались вступить во взаимодействие с силами, в которые верили, чтобы получить помощь непосредственно здесь и сейчас, например, на охоте, а не заботились о душе.  
В процессе формирования социальных норм проторелигии начали контролировать поведение людей, в основном через систему табу. Кроме того, это связано с возрастанием значимости роли вождей и шаманов (зачастую эти должности совмещались) — чтобы укрепить свой авторитет, они «монополизировали» общение с богами. Идя наказания за проступки проникла и в складывающиеся представления о загробном мире: если совершил что-то недопустимое, после смерти будешь наказан, даже если при жизни каким-то образом это сошло с рук. Страх перед божественным возмездием помогал держать общество в узде, пока не появились первые законы и особый институт, следящий за их исполнением. В статье же отмечается, что как таковой страх перед богами у пангаев отсутствовал, их религиозная система строилась на любви и благодарности Моргане, дарующей людям жизнь. К сожалению, такой подход нежизнеспособен. Это отметил и сам Лорд: «Какой властью обладает организация, бога которой не нужно бояться? Никакой!» 

Г'хахир презентуется как «смесь моно- и политеистической религии», и на первый взгляд это выглядит ошибкой, поскольку религии делятся на монотеистические (бог един и всемогущ) и политеистические. В политеизме почитается целый пантеон богов, метафорически олицетворяющих как природные, так и общественные явления, и имеющих свои сферы влияния, во главе которого стоит верховное божество. Боги наделены чертами характера, особыми предпочтениями, и своими поступками мало чем отличаются от людей; поскольку в их поступках слишком много человеческого, нельзя считать их однозначно добрыми или злыми.   
Концепция бога-демиурга, сотворившего всё сущее, изначально присутствовала во всех культурах, поэтому религии, в которых боги-творцы почитались больше остальных божеств, относят к прамонотеизму. Именно об этом говорится в статье: пангаи почитали Моргану, как великую мать, давшую жизнь всему живому, и хотя существовало ещё множество божеств, иерархически она самая главная. 

Итак, Всевышняя Пара — Моргана и Хэйтор — пребывали в небытии. Говорится, что Хэйтор произошёл из тьмы, а Моргана порождение света. Это любопытный момент, поскольку обычно как раз наоборот: мужское божество связывают со светом и небом, а женское с темнотой и землёй — небо «оплодотворяет» землю, дающую жизнь (впрочем, исключения были, например, в египетской мифологии). Следует отметить и отсутствие структурирования, характерное для космогонических мифов — как правило, демиурги сначала отделяют свет от тьмы, воду от неба, задают мировую ось и т.д. Здесь же они сразу переходят к акту творения.  
Являясь братом и сестрой, Моргана и Хэйтор были также любовниками, и их соитие (первое и единственное), сравниваемое с Большим взрывом, породило Вселенную. Мотив инцеста довольно типичен: например, близнецами были древнеегипетские Тефнут (богиня влаги и плодородия) и Шу (бог воздуха), их дети Нут (богиня неба) и Геб (бог земли) тоже состояли в браке, и от них произошла одна из самых известных мифологических пар – Осирис (царь загробного мира) и Исида (покровительница фараонов); в синтоизме Идзанаги и Идзанами, создатели земли и родители трёх главных божеств, тоже были близнецами. Но близнечные мифы связаны не только с порождением новых божеств, в них находит отражение и дуалистичность: один близнец создаёт всё благое, второй порождает дурное. Мифология пангаев объединяет оба этих сюжета. 

Всевышняя Пара создала Землю и решила населить её людьми, но первые попытки были неудачными, зато появились животные и растения. Хайтор создал ночных и морских существ (речь идёт не только о животных, но и о демонах), а Моргана сотворила всех остальных. Желание Морганы создать людей было так велико, что она решила пожертвовать собой и вырвала собственное сердце, из которого сформировала первых людей — 343 человека. Потомки первых людей также получают частицу сердца Морганы, которая даёт жизненную энергию, после смерти возвращающуюся обратно к создательнице, если человек прожил хорошую жизнь.   
Это довольно нетипичный мотив: для архаичных верований был характерен сюжет «доделывания», когда первых людей создали из животных, или же бог-демиург сотворил первых людей из глины, дерева и проч. и вдохнул в них душу (нередко это было связано с проливанием крови), или же мать-земля порождает первопредков. 

Хэйтор разгневался, что Моргана отдала своё сердце людям, и разорвал Вселенную на две половины — Царство света Морганы и Царство теней Хэйтора (оба находятся на небесах). Притязая на свои владения, они влияют на смену дня и ночи, времён года. Не смирившись, что теперь любовь Морганы приходится делить с людьми, Хэйтор делает их эгоистичными — эгоизм лишает сердца чистоты, толкает к дурным поступкам; согрешившие не смогут вознестись к Моргане и выпадают из бесконечного процесса обмена, таким образом Хэйтор пытается восстановить сердце Морганы.   
Эта часть мифа, напротив, характерна для тропа Мировых родителей: сперва они творят детей (богов или людей), а затем те разделяют их (например, в мифах маори первые боги, порождённые отцом-небом и матерью-землёй, разорвали их объятия, поскольку им стало тесно) или являются причиной конфликта, вследствие которого родители отдаляются друг от друга (у древних египтян Геб поссорился с Нут потому, что она поедала своих детей-звёзд) — как в этом варианте. 

Что же представляла собой Всевышняя Пара?  
Образ _Морганы_ очень интересен: она солярное божество, т.к. символизирует свет и солнце, тогда как богини-матери, как правило, хтоничны — они связаны с землёй, плодородием и нередко с загробным миром (т.к. земля принимает в себя мёртвых). И всё же она является Всематерью.   
Для палеолита и мезолита культ богини-матери был крайне важен (оттого так много изображений и фигурок «палеолитических венер»), ведь она даровала жизнь всему сущему, являлась производительницей и кормилицей. Тот факт, что Моргана является главой пангайского пантеона, подтверждает предположение о матриархате — в таких обществах богиням отводились важные роли, мужские божества являлись как бы вспомогательными, но по мере вытеснения патриархальным укладом утрачивали своё значение и заменялись богами-мужчинами, на смену культу богини-матери приходил культ бога-отца. В статье говорится, что Моргана символизировала альтруизм и самоотверженность, безусловную любовь, любовь к матери, защиту и ответственность, но при этом, как ни странно, нет ни слова о плодородии, которое и составляло основу культа богини-матери.   
Солнце в основном связывалось с мужскими божествами (но нужно отметить, что изначально оно не имело персонификации и воспринималось неодушевлённым предметом, как и остальные светила), позднее культ солнца стал отождествляться с властью (например, в Древнем Египте). Но, конечно же, были исключения (самое известное — синтоистская Аматэрасу). Возможно, на формирование концепции Г’хахира в воображении Лорда оказали влияние отголоски скандинавской мифологии, где богиня Сол олицетворяет солнце (а её брат Мани — луну). Можно найти божество, похожее на Моргану, у индийцев — Адити являлась воплощением не только женского начала, но и световой энергии Вселенной. Балтская Сауле тоже являлась могущественным божеством солнца, отвечающей за плодородие и наказывающей грешников, она создала Землю и некоторые другие планеты. Но богини, связанные с солнечным светом, не «взаимодействовали» с душами умерших, тогда как пангаи перед смертью вопрошали «встречу ли я вскоре Моргану?» — это более свойственно лунарным. Например, новозеландская Марама являлась не только воплощением луны, но и света и воскрешения, собирала души умерших.  
Далее выясняется, что в поздних традициях Моргану называли Королевой кристаллов (или Королевой стекла в ошибочных толкованиях; к слову, вулканическое стекло в обозначенную эпоху было знакомо, его использовали для обработки каменных орудий, но изготовлять не умели) — с развитием мистицизма кристаллы стали связывать с духовностью и знаниями. Любопытно также, что в христианской традиции кристаллы горного хрусталя ассоциируются с Девой Марией (и если бы пангаи действительно существовали, тут можно было бы углядеть преемственность). Хэйтор же называл возлюбленную Богиней пустоты, поскольку испускаемый ею свет воспринимался им как неосязаемое ничто.   
Описывается Моргана так: «очень женственное тело. На её лбу — сияние, подобное звезде, у неё отсутствует рот, а в груди, на месте, где ранее было сердце, зияет дыра. Преимущественно её изображают с пустой правой рукой, тогда как в левой она держит кинжал как символ света». Всё это буквально указывает на выполняемые ею функции (женственность — материнство, сияние — олицетворение солнца), но трактовка кинжала, как символа света, нетипична. Ритуальным ножам придавалось важное значение, они считались аккумуляторами магической энергии и в зависимости от материала клинка имели разные свойства; с солнцем были связаны золотые лезвия, символизирующие высшее знание, но в палеолите и мезолите таких не существовало. Кинжалы также воспринимались как обереги от нечистой силы, инструмент для принесения клятв.   
Наконец, следует отметить, что изначально имя богини звучало как «Ма'гхоем» и трансформировалось в Моргану позднее. Наверняка второй вариант был выбран не случайно, поскольку вызывает ассоциации с феей Морганой из английских легенд о короле Артуре, умевшей летать и обладавшей даром целительства. Существует предположение, что на создание этого образа повлияла ирландская богиня войны Морриган, Великая королева. Помимо основной функции, она отождествляла плодовитость и сексуальное начало, что роднит её с богиней-матерью. Так или иначе, имя пангайской Морганы вызывает ощущение узнавания. 

Второе важное божество, _Хэйтор_ , олицетворяет тьму и луну, символизирует эгоизм, похоть, собственническое отношение, вред и непреднамеренное зло, вызванное отчаянием и страхом. Как правило, хтонические богини не имели равных себе супругов (например, Гея сама же породила Урана и он, хоть и олицетворял небо, не являлся важным божеством в греческом пантеоне), но Хэйтор не является созданием Морганы, он вполне обособлен. В какой-то мере его можно ассоциировать с викканским Рогатым богом, партнёром Триединой богини.   
Хэйтор относится к лунарным божествам. Любопытно, что хотя в основном луну соотносят с пассивным женским началом, в архаичных верованиях это нередко мужской персонаж; в таких мифах мужчина-луна берёт в жёны женщину-солнце, что соотносится с пангайскими представлениями. Наблюдая фазы луны — постепенное «умирание»-убывание и новое возрождение, — люди ассоциировали её с загробным царством. Пангаи же связывали подобные астрономические явления не со смертью и возрождением персонификации божества, а с взаимоотношениями Всевышней Пары: «поскольку Хэйтор всё ещё чувствует безграничную любовь к Моргане, то он не может оторвать от неё глаз. Его взор постоянно устремлён к ней и освещён её лучами. Разные степени этого освещения образуют фазы Луны.  
Каждые несколько лет дисбаланс между живым и мёртвым достигает критической точки и завладевает сердцем Морганы настолько, что на короткое мгновение она снова становится способной чувствовать любовь к Хэйтору. Она смотрит на него и позволяет ночи наполнить свои глаза, и, как следствие, породить солнечное затмение».   
Как уже говорилось выше, Хайтор не является воплощением абсолютного зла и скверны — все его поступки продиктованы любовью к Моргане и эгоизмом. Его образ ближе к первобытным верованиям, чем образ Морганы — он более приземлённый и человечный. Тем не менее, выглядит он устрашающе: у него отсутствуют глаза, голову венчают два рога, окружённых тёмным ореолом, тело покрыто ранами, образующими гептаграмму, вписанную в полумесяц, а на месте фаллоса — три змеи.   
Важно отметить, что изначально рога не являлись демоническим атрибутом (наделение ими тёмного божества является следствием христианской культурной парадигмы, от которой Лорд хоть и пытался отойти, но всё же не смог окончательно избавиться от её элементов, поскольку она является частью культурного кода, усвоенного с детства, , и местами он делает сознательные отсылки — к примеру, «On This Rock I Will Build My Church» строфа 16:18 Евангелия от Матфея). Они символизировали силу, плодовитость и, в зависимости от культуры, соотносились с солнцем или луной. На Севере рога как раз являлись лунарным символом, т.к. ассоциировались с серпом месяца. И позже в различных верованиях рогатые божества не были враждебны людям, хотя нередко совмещали в себе функции хранителей загробного мира (как кельтский Кернунн, который являлся и хранителем животных). В иудаизме и христианстве рога изначально тоже не имели негативного значения. Например, Моисея, Ноя и других важных фигур изображали с рогами. Долгое время было принято считать это следствиями ошибочного перевода с иврита на латынь: слова «рога» и «лучи» похожи. Но в последнее время исследователи склоняются к версии, что так и было задумано. В библейских текстах рога являются метафорами власти, и издревле в том регионе правители носили шапки с рогами, подчёркивающими их статус. Кроме того, иудеи были скотоводами, что в последствие повлияло на символику (клобуки и посохи духовенства символизируют высокие пастушьи шапки и палки, которым сгоняли скот; отсюда же «пастыри», «агнцы божьи» и т.д.). Лишь в позднем Средневековье рога приобрели отрицательную коннотацию — чтобы устрашить мирян, следовало изображать демонов грозными.   
Ореол (своего рода нимб), окружающий рога, опять же не свойственен столь древним верованиям. Представления о божествах в обозначенный период были достаточно примитивны, те сочетали в облике антропоморфные и зооморфные черты. Впрочем, в эпоху древних царств было распространено изображение рогов, между которыми помещали солнце (как у египетского быка Аписа, символа плодородия) или луну — почти нимб. Позднее появилось представление о том, что боги излучают сияние. При становлении мировых религий ореол вокруг голов ещё долгое время обозначал не только святость и просветление, но и знатность.  
Упомянутая гептограмма — семиконечная звезда — тоже несвойственный первобытным людям символ. В основном так называемую «звезду магов» можно встретить в астрологических и различных эзотерических материалах, для средневековых алхимиков это был весьма важный знак. Символизм гептограммы очень тесно переплетён с христианскими представлениями о Творце и мировой гармонии, что никоим образом не связано с архаичными верованиями. В целом гептограмма обозначает духовную эволюцию, преображение. Каждый луч имеет своё значение: воля и сила, любовь и мудрость, разум, искусство, наука, религия, сверхспособности. Не самый подходящий для Хэйтора символ.   
Полумесяц отсылает к тому, что Хэйтор — лунарное божество. Этот знак символизировал возрождение и опять же плодородие (поэтому нередко связывался с богиней-матерью). Но в данном случае полумесяц буквально подчёркивает, что ночь — время Хэйтора.  
Змеи — один из самых древних и сложных символов, трактовать их можно абсолютно по-разному, в зависимости от конкретной культуры и исторического периода. Однако одно из самых древнейших значений — фаллический символ, мужская энергия. Змеи воспринимались и как символ перерождения (ведь они меняют кожу). Также стоит вспомнить, что змеи были и символом власти (например, древнеегипетский урей — кобра, охраняющая солнце). Кроме того, они являлись символами смерти и ненависти.   
Таким образом, Хайтор сочетает как положительный, так и отрицательный символизм. Этимология его имени не ясна, изначально его называли «Хатхайа»; вероятно, осовремененная версия выбрана из-за созвучия со словом «hater» (англ. «ненавистник», хейтер), хоть и пишутся они по-разному («Haytor»). 

Далее статья рассказывает о пяти духах светах и пяти демонах тьмы, но на альбоме упомянуты только двое из них и Мортарии. С них и следует начать знакомство.

 _Лорелай_ — дух света, полубогиня, она же дух солнца и Хранительница Огня; ещё одно важное солярное божество, что лишь укрепляет гипотезу о матриархате. Она помогала достойным душам попасть в Царство света — вернуться к Моргане, чтобы та и дальше могла творить жизнь. Лорелай хотела бы и сама вернуться к своей госпоже, но это невозможно, поскольку ей дарована вечная жизнь, и оттого Лорелай страдает.   
Она изображена с четырьмя руками, стрелы пронзают её голову. Стрелы являются солярным символом, обозначающим лучи. Но это и фаллический знак, связанный с плодородием. Могли обозначали войну и скоропостижную смерть.  
Её имя ассоциируется непосредственно с Лорелеей — скалой на берегу Рейна, чьё название в переводе с местного диалекта обозначает «шепчущая скала», поскольку существовавший на том месте речной порог производил такой эффект. В XIX веке поэт Клеменс Брентано сочинил балладу «На Рейне», в которой Лорелея была ундиной, пением заманивающей моряков, будто древнегреческая сирена. 

_Нагзар_ — демон тьмы, полубог, отправляющий недостойные души в Царство теней. Вероятно, он являлся олицетворением ветра, развеивающего пепел после церемониального сожжения — пангаи считали это дурным знаком, т.к. он мог унести душу к Хэйтору (уж не отсылка ли это к псалму Давида 1:4: «Не так – нечестивые, [не так]: но они – как прах, возметаемый ветром [с лица земли]»?). Судя по тексту песни, Нагзар же насылал кошмары на спящих: «He will creep as you sleep take your dreams and debase them traumatised, / Your demise is his prize when awakened».   
У него семь рогов, в одной руке он держит шест с крюком (видимо, «цепляющий» души), вторая отсечена; изо рта его струится чёрная кровь. Символика рогов уже была рассмотрена выше, но стоит добавить, что рогатые черепа считались символом загробного мира — после жертвоприношений скота, их черепами украшали капища. Можно предположить, что образ Нагзара появился как вариация на тему персонажа английского фольклора Херна — многорогого и зловредного.   
Забавно, что имя этого демона появилось благодаря маленькому мальтийскому городку, название которого читается на самом деле как «Нашшар», где в 1998-м году отдыхал Лорд. Существуют разные версии по поводу происхождения этого топонима: по одним предположениям, оно происходит от глагола, означающего «повесить одежду», по другим оно означает «тот, кто отделяет, режет», существует также вариант, что сл __ово происходит от искажённого ивритского слова «избранный для него».

 _Мортарии_ — бесплотные духи первых 343-х людей, сотворённых Морганой, своеобразное небесное воинство. Они обеспечивают баланс сил, примыкая то к создательнице, то к Хэйтору. Мортарии понимают мотивы и видят ошибки той и другой стороны, для них нет правых и неправых.   
Для палеолита, да и неолита, которому соответствовал уровень развития пангаев, это опять же нехарактерное представление. По факту Мортарии — духи предков, они должны непосредственно помогать своим потомкам, но их функция никак с этим не связана.   
Название вызывает невольную ассоциацию со словом «мёртвый», поскольку созвучно с латинским «mortuus».

Остальные полубоги и демоны в текстах песен не упоминаются, но для полноты картины их следует упомянуть.   
_Эдриэль_ — светлый дух, Тепло Света, символизирует непосредственно солнечный свет, распределяет жизненную энергию и помогает Лорелай провожать души в Царство Морганы. Тот факт, что он является лишь помощником, а не главным в этом тандеме, в очередной раз подтверждает предположение о матриархате.  
У Эдриэля две пары глаз, подобные пламени волосы и горящие руки. На изображении видны стрелы, пронзающие его лицо — как и в случае Лорелай, они символизируют солнечные лучи, в остальном же его образ вполне буквален и указывает на выполняемые функции (хотя вторую пару глаз, вероятно, следует расценивать как подчёркивание его божественной природы, отличающейся от человеческой). 

_Катали_ — тоже создание света, дух уверенности в убеждениях и непоколебимости, ошибочно считающийся духом войны. Тот, кто оказывает поддержку в трудные времена, помогает быть стойкими. С войной его связали в силу того, что отстаивание своих убеждений ведёт к конфликтам. Однако те, кто отдают всё за свои убеждения, но не причиняют вреда другим, достойны попасть к Моргане (здесь можно вновь увидеть невольное следование христианской парадигме: страстотерпие, непричинение зла).   
Катали андрогинен — хотя у него нет половых органов, он изображается как бородатый мужчина с женской грудью. У него отсутствует правый глаз, а тело крестообразно пронзено мечами. Для первобытных верований андрогинные божества характерны — они воплощали представление о духах предков, перволюдях, которые были единым целым. Отсутствующий глаз вызывает невольную ассоциацию с Одином, отдавшим его за возможность испить из источника мудрости — этот акт определённо требует непоколебимости. Мечи же являются солярным символом — лучи солнца или молния, также по древним верованиям меч был мостом в иной мир, и непосредственно обозначает войну. А если обратиться к работам Юнга, то можно обнаружить, что это символ воли, стремление достичь цели. Однако пангаям такое оружие не могло быть знакомо, поскольку мечи появились лишь в бронзовом веке, когда возникли примитивные способы добычи и обработки сырья. 

Ещё одно создание света — _Лиф_ , дух зарождения и домашнего очага. Эта богиня символизировала связь с родиной, защищала поселение от вреда. На ворота селений наносили символы или изображения Лиф как охранный знак. Лифренами называли стражей. Как уже говорилось выше, в палеолите и мезолите не было представлений о родине. Чёткие границы отсутствовали, весь мир представлялся домом.   
Верхняя часть тела Лиф женская, а нижняя — ствол дерева, уходящий корнями в землю; на голове её рога, а тело оплетают цепи (которых, опять же, у пангаев быть не могло). В данном случае символизм дерева прозрачен — оно означает связь с родным местом. Помимо этого, дерево воспринималось как мировая ось и своеобразная дорога, по которой шаман может путешествовать между мирами, а также жилище для духов предков. Слияние с ним женского тела можно расценивать как проявление анимизма — одушевления окружающего мира. Цепи многозначный символ (например, лестница между небом и землёй), но в данном случае это, скорее всего, очажные цепи — они издревле считались оберегом, охраняющий домочадцев от болезней, а скот от хищников. 

_Пари_ — светлый дух бесконечного уменьшения, он же дух соединения и пропитания. Символизировал малые элементы, из которых состоит единое целое. Он олицетворяет первичную силу Морганы, сердце которой разделено на бесконечное количество фрагментов. В статье говорится, что пангаи верили в делимость всего сущего на мельчайшие частицы и понимали важность мелочей в сравнении с единым целым. Но для первобытных людей это было слишком абстрактно, особенно в конце палеолита. В мезолите уже можно наблюдать развитие абстрактного мышления, когда изображались и изготавливались фантастические фигуры, но всё это находилось в материалистической плоскости, а представление о частицах умозрительно.   
У Пари два лица, смотрящих в противоположных направлениях, цепи, опутывающие его, растягивают тело в разные стороны, а он обхватывает себя руками, будто пытаясь сохранить целостность. В статье отмечено сходство с римским двуликим Янусом, но оно исключительно внешнее, поскольку тот олицетворял взгляд в прошлое и будущее, а не деление целого. 

_Загон_ — создание тьмы, демон, олицетворяющий силу земли и защитник всего живого, хранитель равновесия. Он следил, чтобы животные и люди занимали отведённые им природой места и не нарушали законы мироздания. Похоже, в восприятии пангаев тёмная природа духа не означала его враждебность.   
Хотя отмечается некоторая андрогинность этого демона, выглядит он как мужчина, склеры его глаз черны, рот почти отсутствует, а тело пронзает копьё. Копьё, как и дерево, символизировало мировую ось и действительно отождествлялось с равновесием, также являлось фаллическим символом и обязательным атрибутом охотника.

 _Шанго_ — уже упомянутый в общих сведениях демон протеста, поддерживал в людях склонность к бунтарству и побуждал бросать вызов традициям и нормам. Учитывая, что в древнем обществе единство с коллективом было жизненно важно, этого демона можно назвать действительно опасным.   
У Шанго две головы (одна с закрытыми глазами, другая кричит на неё), тело разрывается пополам и удерживается вместе набедренной повязкой; рука, управляемая кричащей головой, приставляет нож к горлу покорной головы, а вторая рука принимает или излучает свет. Этот образ буквальный, здесь нет какого-то дополнительного символизма — внутренний конфликт, борьба светлого и тёмного начал, противоречие. Такой образ вполне мог появиться в мезолите.

 _Валефхар_ — демонесса простора, покровительница путешественников. Символизирует жажду открытий. Была менее значима, чем Лиф (поскольку пангаи больше почитали созданий Морганы), кроме того, в статье упоминается, что пангаи вели оседлый образ жизни и мало путешествовали. Тем не менее, для обозначенных эпох характерно активное освоение новых территорий. И пангаи не могли всю жизнь оставаться на одном месте — даже примитивное земледелие (в палеолите ещё только-только отходящее от собирательства) истощало почву, да и для скота время от времени требовалось искать новые пастбища. Можно предположить, что Валефхар постепенно утрачивала своё значение, по мере всеобщего отхода от полукочевого образа жизни.  
У неё нет челюсти, глаза атрофированы, в брюшной полости свернулись семь змей (но на изображении видны щупальца осьминога). Настоящие глаза Валефхар находятся на раскрытых ладонях. Хотя о змеях уже говорилось, можно добавить, что сопровождая женское божество, они олицетворяют оплодотворяющее мужское начало, беременность. Кроме того, змеи посредники между земным и подземным миром. Пятерня с глазом в центре ассоциируется с хамсой, оберегом, известным ещё с эпохи первых царств (3 000 до н.э., тогда он назывался «рука Иштар»). Его использовали как защиту против сглаза, для укрепления здоровья и для защиты путешественников. 

Последний представленный в статье демон — _Хабарим_ , отвечающий за слияние и объединение. Благодаря ему из малых компонентов возникает единое. Хабариму приписывали как созидающее, так и разрушающее слияние.  
Он изображается с запрокинутым, искажённым от боли лицом, руки его раскрывают грудную клетку и там обнаруживается ещё одно лицо. Это опять же образ без дополнительных символов, но выглядит несколько абстрактным для первобытного сознания.  
Хабарим поддерживает желание Хэйтора восстановить сердце Морганы в единое целое. Но это приведёт к уничтожению людей и окончательной потере любви Морганы. Мифология пангаев не исключала такого финала.

 _Койтур Г'хахир_ , «Второе Слияние» — воссоединение Морганы и Хэйтора, означающее слияние света и тьмы и уничтожение всего живого. Человеческая жизнь необыкновенно ценна, поскольку любовь к людям удерживает Моргану от возвращения к Хайтору. Пангаи стремились прожить свои жизни достойно и помогать другим, чтобы компенсировать утрату тёмных душ, отправившихся к Хэйтору и предотвратить дисбаланс. Однако рано или поздно Всевышняя Пара будет вместе.   
Spinarhos, что переводится как «шип розы», является одним из важных понятий в мифологии Г'хахира. Это символ, обозначающий как добро и красоту, так и их противоположности. Роза в этой мифологии обозначала энергию жизни и всего человечества. «Когда роза увянет, от неё останется лишь шип, и тогда настанет время для Второго Слияния».   
Второе Слияние следует понимать буквально — не только свет и тьма перемешаются, но и Моргана и Хэйтор станут единым существом, имя которому Шипастый Бог, из-за неточностей превратившийся в _Thornstar_ — «Шипастая Звезда»: «у него два рога и женская грудь, лоб венчает семиконечная звезда, а над головой — чёрный ореол. В грудной клетке зияет дыра: в руке он держит собственное сердце. Вторая рука держит перевёрнутый крест (как скипетр и державу). Его тело покрыто шрамами и обвито терновником. Вместо глаз — два открытых, по-видимому, кричащих рта». Торнстар уничтожит всё живое и разрушит землю, но он же создаст новый миропорядок и баланс всего сущего. 

Религию пангаев можно отнести к категории миротерпимых — духовная жизнь не идёт вразрез с мирской, напротив, тесно взаимосвязана, не стремится менять сложившиеся общественные нормы и не отвергает их. «Истинный смысл жизни не может заключаться в таком спасении, как смерть, он заключается в самой жизни. Нет загробного мира, нет Рая, не существует перерождения. Существует только одна земная жизнь, которую нужно уважать и ценить в высшей степени». На первых порах развития религиозных воззрений это было вполне закономерным. А вот эсхатологические представления как раз возникли позже.   
Для первобытных людей время было цикличным, это бесконечный круговорот смерти и перерождения — они наблюдали природу и видели, как за зимой приходит весна. Поэтому в большей степени были распространены мифы о погибающих и воскресающих героях. Эсхатологические верования появились, когда вселенная стала представляться полем битвы между гармонией и хаосом, добром и злом, которая неизбежно приведёт к гибели мира. Менялось и представление о времени, его стали восприниматься линейно, оно превратилось в отрезок от сотворения до разрушения — в основном это характерно для монотеистических религий. В ранних апокалиптических верованиях гибель всего сущего не означала конец — далее следовало обновление, создание нового мира (например, Рагнарёк в скандинавской мифологии: погибнут боги и человечество, но останутся их сыновья, и двое спасшихся людей дадут начало новому роду). Можно сказать, что мифологические представления пангаев сильно опередили своё время.

Кое-что нужно сказать о символах Торнстара. Роза (а в данном случае речь идёт о шиповнике, поскольку в тех климатических условиях их не было на севере Европы) очень многозначна. Она воспринималась и как солярный символ, и как цветок смерти, обозначала воскрешение, тайну и мудрость, шипы её символизировали страдание, но эти и множество других значений появились уже гораздо позже, в более развитых обществах.   
Крест может озадачить, но нужно помнить, что этот символ возник ещё до христианства и тоже был многозначным. Первые изображения креста можно встретить как раз в палеолите. Он мог означать земную ось, выступал как условное обозначение человека или божества, считался крест и фаллическим символом. Известен он был как знак вычёркивания, обозначал захоронения и в то же время служил оберегом от злых духов. Учитывая, что крест обозначал мировое древо и ось, перевёрнутое положение можно расценивать как символ крушения привычного миропорядка.   
Само по себе слияние Морганы и Хэйтора может показаться необычным, ведь в мифах единое существо разделяли на две половины — мужскую и женскую. Здесь же всё наоборот, но это логично для эсхатологических мифов — они повторяют процесс создания мира, но в обратную сторону. Двуполые существа считались совершенными. В мифологии пангаев упоминались андрогинные божества, на основании чего можно предположить, что практиковался ритуальный трансвестизм — шаманы переодевались (и до сих пор переодеваются) в одежду другого пола, чтобы стать «человеком наоборот» и приблизиться к миру духов.  
Говоря о Торнстаре, Джеред Дёрдж (клавишник) отмечал, что этот образ призван символизировать начало нового под эгидой знаний о прошлом. 

Подытоживая, можно с уверенностью говорить, что культура пангаев и их мифология не укладывается в обозначенные временные рамки. «Thornstar» не соблюдает принципы историзма и очень вольно обращается с символами, но это и не главное — важна эмоциональная составляющая, вечная история о любви и ненависти, противоположностях, тянущихся друг к другу и немыслимых отдельно, история об уничтожении и возрождении. История, знакомая каждому — и нет смысла пересказывать события, о которых рассказывают тексты песен, нужно слушать.  
Это своего рода увлекательная сказка, в которой нашли место воззрения участников группы. Возможно, если бы мифология Г'хахира существовала, люди были бы чуточку лучше. Но ведь ничто не мешает начать соблюдать пангайские принципы прямо сейчас.


End file.
